


庸俗爱情故事

by xianyudesu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianyudesu/pseuds/xianyudesu
Summary: 贱人，坏人，害羞之人，心无忌惮之人，冷酷之人，多情之人，像道两旁的白杨树般挺拔之人，像妓/////女红唇里缓缓吐出的烟雾般飘浮之人，福薄之人，平平无奇的好人，一段庸俗故事里的恶人
Relationships: 摆摊cp, 白敬亭 - Relationship, 谭松韵 - Relationship





	庸俗爱情故事

/摆摊CP  
/有参考卖油郎独占花魁（bushi）  
/请勿上升

贱人，坏人，害羞之人，心无忌惮之人，冷酷之人，多情之人，像道两旁的白杨树般挺拔之人，像妓/////女红唇里缓缓吐出的烟雾般飘浮之人，福薄之人，平平无奇的好人，一段庸俗故事里的恶人。

“坐。”

她说，两腿在短裙里交叠起来。一段苍白的皮肤，有些静脉曲张，粉红色、紫红色、青色的血管，像一朵朵反射着阳光的小小漩涡。往上看，是紧紧包裹住臀部的短裙。非常短，几乎无法被称为裙子，更像是一块围腰布，大腿根在底下若隐若现。她明显长于这些小把戏，两截软白的腿肉，像一把巧妙开合着的雪亮的剪刀，咔嚓咔嚓绞着那些绕着它们打转的眼神。继续向上。一片腹部皮肤，属于年轻女人的，缺乏锻炼，松软得一块奶油蛋糕。一件又窄又短的上衣，小山丘般隆起的乳房，很突兀地从这套尺码过紧的衣服里拔地而起。脖颈。光秃秃的，没有首饰。桃子似的下巴，圆钝而小，让他想起用了很长时间的牛角刀的刀把儿，把玩起来与盘核桃也差不离。继续往上。一张被刻意涂厚了的红嘴巴，冲着他的方向，缓慢地一张一合，正在往外吐出些无用的话来。

她说话的姿态很造作。他想。一种烂熟的故作妩媚。她用这套模板成功地应付了无数个像他一样的男人。你来到我身边，想要什么？抚慰。那就给你抚慰。必要时她也可以扮演纯洁，扮演娇嗔，扮演谄媚和冷艳。但是对付大多数普通男人，用一套公式就足够。他盯着那张小红嘴巴，感到胃里有什么东西在阵阵发紧发颤，本能比意志力先一步从身体里流走了。我是个再普通不过的男人。他安慰自己。桌子底下的手去摩挲她的大腿，摸到一片潮湿。

要做吗？她用眼神去挠他。他顺着眼神的藤蔓继续向上攀爬，就被抓住了，像小猫扑住了蝴蝶。一对湿漉漉的眼睛，水光在里面摇曳得像酒在杯子里打晃儿。他想到十八岁生日那天，被欢笑的人群按进奶油蛋糕里，满手满身都是黏糊糊甜丝丝的味道。他的手指又一次品尝到了当时的滋味。女人的大腿根，女人的肉体。她的小嘴巴贴近他，没完全咽下去的烟雾和烂俗的情话从里面吐出来，软乎乎热腾腾地喷到他脸上。她有一张软嫩的脸。乍看像个孩子，眼底却源源不断地流淌出世故的蜜糖。一张需要被疼爱的脸！罪恶感一瞬间压倒了兴奋，他猛地坐直身子，酒杯和女人的柔软的身体同时被掀翻。她尖叫了一声，摔倒在地上。酒洒出来，乱七八糟地溅了她一身。也有些飞得更远，溅到他皮肤上，像火炭一样滚烫。

她趴在地上颤抖起来。没有眼泪。从吧台椅上摔下去很痛，她感到膝盖在流血。他的手慌慌张张地在她身体上空飞来飞去，像在水面上找不到目标以发起冲锋的水鸟。她见识过太多男人，神经躁狂的，好玩SM的，缺乏母爱的，失去孩子的，恋童的，慕残的，大脑早已为此建立起了一套应对程序。他看起来像个雏儿！一个处男需要什么样的女人？她对自己说。连摸女人都要她手把手带着，一点一点引导他靠拢自己的身体。她不爱自己，身体和灵魂割裂地很开，打扮它就像打扮一具博物馆里的人体模特。而这男人的手指炽热、柔软，好像生怕会碰坏了她似的，小心翼翼地在她冰冷的皮肤上爬行。……扶我起来呀，我摔疼了。她娇声娇气地说，半趴在他脚边，像小狗一样磨蹭着他的裤脚。

他说不出来话。一股强烈的悲伤从胃底升腾起来，像一只无形的手似的扭着他的喉咙。我带你走吧？他想说，话冲到嘴边又咽回去，小刀片似的拉着嗓子眼。以什么立场说这番话呢？他甚至没勇气继续直视她的眼睛。她太年轻了。顶着那么天真烂漫的一张脸，桃子般的小下巴像揉出包浆的核桃一样贴在他膝盖上。一只没有高级感情的小狗，只要被顺一顺毛、得到两口吃的就会茁壮地活下去。尽管并不十分契合，但他那一刻确实想到了初中课文《白杨礼赞》：

“它没有婆娑的姿态，没有屈曲盘旋的虬枝，也许你要说它不美丽，──如果美是专指“婆娑”或“横斜逸出”之类而言，那么白杨树算不得树中的好女子；但是它却是伟岸，正直，朴质，严肃，也不缺乏温和，更不用提它的坚强不屈与挺拔，它是树中的伟丈夫！”

那么我呢，我有礼赞你的资格吗？他想。白杨把自己的根须深深扎进了荒漠，它早已和黄沙融为一体。那中间不被允许有其他人存在。如果我表露出同情，她会生气吗？她是一只巴甫洛夫的狗。只会用条件反射来处理别人的真心。他不会是第一个，也不会是最后一个。

起来吧。他最后说。陪我抽一支烟，好吗？


End file.
